elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Ice Wraith
Ice Wraiths are swift elemental creatures of ice and snow. They are often found in cold, or mountainous, regions. By game *Ice Wraith (Skyrim) **Ice Wraith Teeth **Ice Wraith Essence **Ice Wraith Bane *Ice Wraith (Online) *Ice Wraith (Legends) History The origins of Ice Wraiths is unknown, but Ice Wraiths are believed to be personifications of snow or mist. They wield the power of their element, rather than using sorcery to manipulate it.The Wispmother Ice Wraiths are lucid creatures of magic, in a serpentine form. Their appearance matches the terrain of Skyrim, making them difficult to see, and nearly invisible. Many Nords are killed by the creatures, either by the disease known as Witbane which they carry, or by their strike which forces their entire body through their target. Stories exist of the creatures killing entire merchant expeditions.Herbane's Bestiary: Ice Wraiths Despite the dangers of the Ice Wraith, the creatures are simple minded, with combat being straight forward. They can easily be beaten by using brute force and a sharp blade. If they are defeated, their teeth can be taken, which are a prized ingredient of decent value. Another valuable enchanting ingredient held by the Ice Wraiths is White Ice. It can be used to keep diseases at bay, provoking and weakening an opponent, returning magicka, and enabling the user to cover ground at a faster rate, regardless of walking or running.Ingredient Classification 12: Frost Elements Second Era During the Second Era, the Old Holds of Skyrim held a tradition for the young men in their territory. These men go out for weeks into Skyrim's mountains in the winter, hunting the Ice Wraiths in order to claim their full status as citizens.Pocket Guide to the Empire, First Edition: Skyrim Fourth Era The practice of killing an Ice Wraith to attain citizenship appears to have survived into the Fourth Era, though not on the same scale as it did in the past. The killing of Ice Wraiths is now performed as an initiation rite.Dialogue with Marise Aravel The Nords of Skyrim have tested their mettle for ages by killing Ice Wraiths at Serpentstone Island, and Galmar Stone-Fist made use of this knowledge for the Stormcloak army. Foreign Imperials and Nords, as well as all other races who Galmar was unsure about, were sent out to the island to kill an Ice Wraith, supposedly to test the resolve and the abilities of these recruits, as well as to see if their heart was in support of the Stormcloak cause.Dialogue with Galmar Stone-Fist during "Joining the Stormcloaks" Trivia *''The Wispmother'' claims that Ice Wraiths are in fact not creatures at all, stating that they are actually elemental manifestations rising out of Nirn itself. **This is also suggested by the fact that in Hag's End, two appear to be summoned by a Hagraven. They may also have been teleported, as the Hagraven teleports twice to different chambers with the same exact animation as the summoning animation. Gallery Ice WraithCloseUp.jpg|Ice Wraith in Ice Wraith (Online).png|Ice Wraith in Ice Wraith (Legends).png|Ice Wraith card in Ice Wraith Model.jpg|Ice Wraith model concept art Ice Wraiths.jpg|Ice Wraith concept art Appearances * * ** * es:Espectro del hielo it:Spettro del ghiaccio Category:Disambiguation Pages Category:Creature Disambiguation Pages Category:Lore: Creatures